That Girl
by washuneishon
Summary: Todos opinan sobre Wendy pero que opina Stan después de años de relación


**Hola este lo escribí a se algún tiempo algunos les gusta Wendy otras la odian pero quise hacer algo desde Stan, después de año de relación**

**Advertencia si te gusta Wendy no lo leas**

**La canción es de the Beatles girl (si soy fanática obsesiva de the Beatles)**

**Obviamente South park no me pertenece **

* * *

><p>That Girl<p>

Ella es la chica de mis sueños nada más que decir sobre ella, incluso es más de lo que soñé alguna vez, con ella tengo una historia que contar, no hay nada mejor que estar con Wendy Testaburger los primeros tres días, de nuestra relación, cada vez que volvemos los primeros tres días me siento sobre las estrellas.

_Is there anybody gone to listen to my story__  
><em>_all about the girl who came to stay?__  
><em>_She's the kind of girl you want so much__  
><em>_it makes you sorry;__  
><em>_still, you don't regret a single day.__  
><em>_Ah girl! Girl!_

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo, ella es más de lo que soñé alguna vez, recuerdo claramente que soñé con una chica dulce, amigable, hermosa, comprensiva y sobre todo fiel, pero ella se podría decir que tiene algunas de esas cualidades, ella es más de lo que soñé, ella no es fiel, manipuladora, egocéntrica, me deja por cualquier tipo que se le atraviesa, y realmente convierte cada problema pequeño en la combinación de terremoto, tsunami y huracán transformándolo en algo muy parecido al infierno.

_She's the kind of girl who puts you down__  
><em>_when friends are there, you feel a fool.__  
><em>_Didididi…__  
><em>_When you say she's looking good__  
><em>_She acts as if it's understood.__  
><em>_She's cool, cool, cool, cool,__  
><em>_Girl! Girl!_

Ella es el tipo de chica por la que podrías enloquecer, a veces pienso que es demasiado para mí, pero todas la veces que me ha humillado que me ha dejado como e tipo de los cuerno más grandes de todo South Park, me siento ridículo sigues con ella mientras barre el piso con tu cuerpo y no le importa nada ni nadie, yo solo me siento humillado esa es mi única reacción, ella es hermosa es la chica más bella de toda la escuela ella es genial, y ella sabe que lo es, ella no está con cualquiera soy afortunado de que se haya fijado en mi.

_When I think of all the times I've tried to leave her__  
><em>_She will turn to me and start to cry;__  
><em>_And she promises the earth to me__  
><em>_And I believe her.__  
><em>_After all this times I don't know why.__  
><em>_Ah, girl! __Girl!_

Si creen que yo solo pierdo el culo por ella no es cierto, porque yo he intentado dejarla, pero cada intento es una pérdida de tiempo, de pues de años de relación mejor dicho años de estar juntos, terminar, volver, me dejo por otro, ella aprendió perfectamente como manipularme y poner todo a su favor, ella llora, no puedo verla llorar, ella me promete que cambiara, el cielo y la tierra, yo le creo ella es como una droga para mí, me siento bien con ella pero en cualquier momento me destroza.

_Was she told when she was young the pain__  
><em>_would lead to pleasure?__  
><em>_Did she understand it when they said__  
><em>_that a man must break his back to earn__  
><em>_His day of leisure?__  
><em>_Will she still believe it when he's dead?__  
><em>_Ah girl! __Girl! Girl!_

Ella es la clase de chica que pieza que la reputación es lo más importante, a ella no le importa pasar arriba de otras personas ni destrozarlas moralmente, a ella solo le importa ser la más inteligente, popular, hermosa y tener el novio más popular, a ella le produce placer ser la mejor, ella cree que teniendo al hombre correcto a su lado estará en la cima, y ese hombre debe romperse la espalda por ella cuando ella lo pida ¿ese hombre soy yo? Ella cree que yo debo sacrificarme para tener placer, ¿ella entenderá algún día que está equivocada? ¿Lo entenderá cuando este muerta?

-hey Stan quieres ir a comer pizza-dijo un alegre pelirrojo que se acercaba a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-claro-dijo el sonriente azabache mientras ambos se iban en camino al restaurant de comida rápida "Kyle el es la clase de chico por el que me partiría la espalda, por el lo aria todo creo que lo AMO"

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer Stan parce obsesionado con Wendy y enamorado de Kyle no se si le ha pasado pero la obsesión no son buenas en una relación, en este fic igual cuento una historia más bien personal, tuve una novia por mucho tiempo muy parecida a como lo describe Stan a Wendy, por las dudas soy lesbiana no creo qe interese pero igual xD<strong>


End file.
